


Humanity in Time

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oh the Humanity AU, OtH! AU, Some angst, Some comedy, would make this musical if I could
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Hat Kid and her friend Bow Kid has almost completed collecting the time pieces in Subcon, and just needs to find one more before moving on to find the next time piece. However, as she finds the next time piece, Snatcher discovered it first only for it to break. This in turn causes Snatcher to come back to life, literally.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone got another A Hat in Time OtH! AU fanfic for you all. 
> 
> So as I was working on my Timeless Father’s Day drabbles for this AU I started to come up with ideas with a fanfic story for OtH! AU. I love this AU so much that the drabble ideas I had for it started to form into a fanfic for this one. Soon enough I got too many ideas that most of them should be its own story, and I created this.
> 
> Compared to Timeless Father’s Day this one is more story-driven with an ending I came up with for this AU so there wouldn’t be much filler, but it will still contain some Datcher and his two space time traveling daughters. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was quiet on the ship. Well not too quiet as a shadow was sneaking around the place. A rumba, named Rumbi beeped at the shadow and quickly hid under a control panel to be safe. The shadow opened up the safe and took one of the Time Pieces from there. He chuckled looking at the Time Piece before disappearing. 

Meanwhile, two young girls Hat Kid and Bow Kid teleport back on their ship the later having a Time Piece in her hand. “Well that’s the last one.” Bow Kid replied. 

“Yeah.” Hat Kid replied. Since being on this planet, loosing the Time Pieces, regaining them, stopping Mustache Girl, and gaining most of the Time Pieces back the two girls keep on finding Time Rifts that they forgot about. 

Once the girls made it to the main room, Hat Kid sensed something wrong and it wasn’t because Rumbi was running around like crazy beeping nonsense. Hat Kid had a sense something was wrong and that someone invaded the ship.

“R-Rumbi what’s wrong?” Bow Kid asked kneeling down at the cleaning machine. The machine randomly beeped showing symbols on their eyes showing someone did come into the ship. Bow frowned feeling bad for the little rumba, but also that Rumbi couldn’t talk nor symbolize who broke onto the ship.

Hat ran over to the safe, where the Time Pieces were stored, and saw a little opening. Hat gulped realizing someone did come into their ship, went in their vault and took a Time Piece. The young girl ran to the window of her ship, and sighed seeing nothing bad had happened to the planet, yet.

“Phew, it wasn’t her.” Hat Kid sighed in relief. Though she shouldn’t bee too relieved yet as the question remained if it wasn’t her old frienemy then who took the Time Piece? 

“Hat!” Bow shouted. Hat Kid went over to her sister holding a note. They looked at the note and their eyes widen at who wrote it.

If You Want Your Time Piece Back! Head back to Subcon!

-Snatcher

Next to Snatcher’s name was his signature stamp.

Hat Kid grabbed the paper from Bow, and clenched it glaring. Quickly, she grabbed Bow by her sweater as the two headed back to Subcon.

“SNATCHER!” Hat Kid shouted upon landing back to Subcon with Bow. Hat Kid started to march over to look for the ghost looking high and low for him. “Snatcher!” Hat Kid called out again, but no response this time. Hat Kid was starting to get frustrated, her and Bow were ready to go home, but now Snatcher took their only Time Piece that would help their ship.

Bow held on to Hat’s hand. “Hat calm down!” Bow reassured. “Well find Snatcher, he’s probably toying with us.” She said as she rolled her eyes on “toying”. Hat sighed and nodded letting go of her best sister friend. 

“Alright I’ll look at the chasm where I took down the toilet, you look around Snatcher’s house.” Hat Kid planned.

Bow nodded. “Got it!” She replied with a smile. The two girls went their separate ways to find the ghost and get back their Time Piece. Hat Kid looked through the parts of Subcon where Snatcher gave her, her contract missions.

Hat Kid was feet away from the chasm, and grabbed her umbrella for safety incase Snatcher, any other creature, or even one of Snatcher’s traps got to her again. Hat Kid gulped realizing how quiet it was, Snatcher should have placed a trap right about now. 

Not wanting to deal with this, Hat Kid called out, “Snatcher! Come out here you pecking ghost!” She shouted. 

Soon enough everything around her turned into purple flames, and right in front of her was a ghost holding a Time Piece in his hand. “HAHAHA FOOOOL…..Oh hiya kid.” Snatcher said. Hat Kid glared crossing her arms. She would of smiled, but this was serious. Snatcher wondered what made Hat Kid so angry. “What’s with the long face?” He asked.

“That.” Hat Kid replied pointing at the Time Piece in the ghost’s hand. Snatcher looked at the Time Piece in his hand and back at the child. Hat Kid nodded, and gave a gesture to Snatcher to hand it back.

Snatcher started to snicker before roaring into a loud laugh again. “Oh kiddo, remember what I told you before our first fight?” He asked. “The Time Pieces landed in my forest, and they belong to me. Especially now that I know what they do.” He explained.

Hat Kid grabbed her umbrella and pointed at Snatcher’s face. “What do you plan on doing with them?” She asked.

“Anything.” Snatcher replied. “I could go back in time to our first battle and kill you right then and there, or I could have my ex freeze you when you sneaked in her mansion.”

“The mansion you sent me to.” Hat Kid muttered under her breath.

Snatcher growled hearing the young girl’s remark. “Or better yet, we can go back to the day when you first landed in my forest, and I’ll kill you then making a deal.” The ghost leaned closer to the girl, who still had her umbrella in hand ready to use it for defense.

“Snatcher I’m warning you those things are dangerous if you mess with time! Y-you can change history and mess with reality!” Hat Kid warned. 

Snatcher rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t worry kid, it just taking us back a few extra days what can go WRONG!?” He shouted as he lifted the Time Piece over his head and ready to smash it.

“Snatcher No!” Hat Kid shouted, but it was too late. The Time Piece broke, and soon time stopped for a bit before starting back up again. Hat Kid rubbed her head and once she opened her eyes, she stepped back at the sight in front of her.

Instead of a large noddle ghost, she was greeted by a man in a prince’s outfit. “Oh no.” Hat Kid whispered. She remembered when she went into one of the Time Rifts and found a book about Queen Vanessa and Snatcher’s life in the past before Subcon froze over and the former lovers became monsters of this place.

Snatcher laughed, but the echo in his voice transformed into human laughter. He turned towards the young girl, who looked horrified at him, though if he looked at himself he would understand why she was horrified. “So now your scared of me?” He asked.

Hat Kid slowly shook her head. “I’m not scared,” she whispered. Hat gulped and looked down at the well where the toilet was placed. “I think you should check for yourself.”

Snatcher raised an eyebrow, but paused when he realized he wasn’t floating and now had human legs. He gasped and looked at his hands, they were human hands, not ghost hands. “No. No. No.” He repeated. He ran towards the well and looked at his reflection. Snatcher looked horrified at what he saw.

No longer purple and glowing eyes, but he saw was a human face, his human face from years and years ago and his brown hair. He then got up and looked at his entire body and saw he was wearing his prince uniform, the last thing he wore before he died.

“AHHHH……” Snatcher screamed loudly. So loud it echoed over Subcon.


	2. Human Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

Snatcher was stuttering and looking at his old body. “H-how did this happen? T-this isn’t supposed to happen, right?” He asked. Soon Snatcher started laughing nervously.

Hat Kid stood there with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. “What did I tell you Snatcher.” She sang.

Snatcher glared and turned towards the young girl. “Change me back!” He commanded. 

“What?” Hat Kid asked.

“Change me back!” Snatcher repeated. 

Hat Kid crossed her arms. “Nope.” She replied.

Snatcher growled getting frustrated with this. “W-why! You know the power of the Time Pieces, think you can fix this?” He asked.

Hat Kid shook her head. “No, and for a few reasons. One, you broke the Time Piece, badly and I need to fix it before turning you back. Secondly, and finally breaking more Time Pieces would end up turning you either an old man or a fun child like me!” She explained giving a beaming smile at the end.

Snatcher rolled his eyes getting frustrated at this. He rather be his old prince self again then a bratty child or an old man. Sighing hard, he sat on the ground, his hand covering his face and shaking his head. Hat Kid frowned and walked over to the former ghost and sat next to him rubbing his back for comfort. 

“I don’t need sympathy right now, kiddo.” Snatcher sighed. 

Hat Kid frowned and stopped, but still sat next to her BFF. “What are you going to do now?” She asked.

Snatcher didn’t respond till a moment later. “I don’t know.” He replied in a whisper. Snatcher looked at his hand and clenched hoping for some power, and sighed seeing there wasn’t any in him. “I can’t go back to take care of Subcon, no powers mean Vanessa could defeat me in a snap.”

Hat Kid frowned and stood up her hand out for Snatcher. The prince looked up at the young child holding his hand out for him. “If you want you can stay on the ship with me and Bow, till we fix things?” She suggested.

Snatcher sighed and got up himself. “I’ll make due with my body and lack of powers.” He replied as he started to walk off. Hat Kid gave a smug look and stood at the spot as she counted down with her fingers. By the time she reached one, Snatcher came back. “Alright, but only till you fix the Time Piece and turn me back, got it.”

Hat Kid smiled. “Got it!” She replied. The two shook hands on it and soon teleport back to Hat and Bow’s ship. 

Bow heard Hat coming back and ran towards her sister. “Where were you? I looked all over Subcon, and heard screaming so I came back here and-” She stopped and looked up at Snatcher. “Hat, who’s your friend?” She asked.

Snatcher raised an eyebrow surprised that Bow didn’t notice him. Hat was about to speak, but Snatcher was the one to replay. “Its me, kid!” He yelled.

Bow stepped back surprised. “Mr. Snatcher?” She asked. “What happened to you?”

Now it was Hat’s turn to stop Snatcher from talking. “Broke a Time Piece and turned back into the prince.” She explained.

Bow sighed. “Can’t believe you messed with a Time Piece.” She sighed. “Don’t you know how dangerous those are? At least your human then something way worse!”

Snatcher glared and crossed his arms. “I already got the lecture from Hat Kid here you didn’t have to repeat it for me.” He replied.

“Well sorry, but you destroyed something that is dangerous, and important to us!” Bow yelled. Snatcher rolled his eyes and gave a long sigh. The girls weren’t going to let this go, wouldn’t they.

“Whatever.” Snatcher sighed. “I’m going to take a nap, and I need it after this!” Snatcher marched his way to Hat Kid’s room only to bump his head at the entrance. Hat and Bow giggled seeing Snatcher was to big to enter into some parts of their ship. Snatcher turned towards the girls, who stopped laughing and whistled like nothing happened.

Snatcher gave a low growl and had to crawl to get to the girl’s room. Hat and Bow held in their laughter so the former ghost didn’t catch them laughing again. Once the door closed the girls roared into laughter falling to the ground doing so.

Snatcher made it to the room and decided to lie down in the pillow fort Hat Kid built for herself. Snatcher sighed and lied down staring at the ceiling of the ship. However, despite how tired he felt he couldn’t sleep. He looked at his hands once more, before turning away and facing the window.

Even though he saw his reflection he saw the planet as well as the stars in space. Everything looked so beautiful, but his reflection of his alive human self was in the way of everything. Snatcher sighed and turned away facing Hat Kid’s bed and closed his eyes.

“My Prince.” A familiar voice whispered.

Snatcher opened his eyes and saw he awoke back in Subcon. He sighed seeing he was still human and not a ghost. He sighed once more till he heard a voice again.

“My Prince.” The voice whispered, quietly so Snatcher couldn’t recognize it. 

He got up and saw everything was quiet, too quiet. No Dwellers, no minions, no Hat Kid and Bow Kid. Usually during a night like this, Hat Kid would be trying to sneak up on him to tackle him a hug, however with Subcon being this quiet and no one around Snatcher felt uneasy.

“Hello!” Snatcher called out. His voice echoed through the forest. No one replied to his calls.

“Follow me.” The voice whispered again. Snatcher gasped and turned behind him to see no one was there. Snatcher gulped and somehow his legs were moving making his way towards the voice calling him. Soon it felt colder then usual, then footsteps of someone running came passing by. “Kiddo!” He called out.

Still no response. Snatcher sighed and kept walking till he saw a familiar figure in the distance. Snatcher smiled to see it was Hat Kid and Bow Kid, though something was odd about them. Snatcher sighed and made his way towards the girls. “I know you girls were here! Don’t ever scare me like that-” He paused and covered his mouth in horror at what he saw.

Hat Kid and Bow Kid stood there shocked with Hat Kid holding her umbrella up frozen. Snatcher took a step back denying this was all happening. Soon he felt a cold black hand, Vanessa’s cold black hand touch his shoulder.

“Do you love it my prince?” She asked.

Snatcher yelled awoken from his slumber. He looked around and saw he wasn’t in Subcon, not even a frozen Subcon. Instead he was still on the kid’s ship still sleeping on the pillow pile. To make sure Subcon was okay he looked out the window and saw no show or signs of snow was forming in the area. Snatcher sighed and collapsed back into the pile seeing everything is safe.

As he rested he heard the door to the room open and footsteps running towards him before one jumped on his stomach. Snatcher felt pain in his gut and opened his eyes to see it was Hat Kid on top of him with a big smile on her face. 

“Please don’t do that again?” He asked in a deadpan voice. 

Hat Kid giggled. “Sorry, but we just wanted to know if your hungry?” She asked.

“Hungry?” Snatcher asked. He hasn’t heard that question in years. It was also one of the last questions Vanessa asked him before locking him up in a cellar for just buying her flowers. “I’m not hungry!” He replied. Soon a rumble came from his belly. 

“Uh huh.” Hat Kid replied. “That sounds like someone who hasn’t eat in days.” She said giving a smug smile.

“Or at least hundreds of years.” Bow added.

“Hey!” Snatcher snapped. Soon his stomach growled again this time he felt it. Snatcher sighed, “what’s on the menu?” He asked.

Hat and Bow took Snatcher to the kitchen to see three plates on the table. One of those plates was empty, showing it was Snatcher’s plate. On the girls plate he saw sandwiches, some carrot sticks, and some pink juice on the table. 

“We didn’t know what to make for you, so what do you feel like having?” Bow Kid asked.

Snatcher thought of it for a second and wondered what would be there for him to eat. “What do you guys have to offer?” He asked. Hat Kid and Bow Kid went over to the fridge and opened it. Snatcher was horrified seeing what was in the kids fridge. The burger was definitely going to give him nightmares!

“What the heck is that?!” Snatcher asked looking at the burger.

“A seafood burger!” Bow beamed. “Its one of our favorites back home.” Snatcher almost felt like he was going to loose his appetite at the sight of it. Though he gulped everything back and took a few deep breaths.

“D-do you have b-ba.” Snatcher was nervous to ask as he wasn’t sure if any of these kids have bacon. 

“Bacon?” Hat Kid asked. Snatcher blinked and turned towards the hat wearing child. “Of course we do.” She smiled. Snatcher was confused how Hat Kid knew he liked bacon, but her reply surprised him. “How do I know? Well when you sent me over to your ex’s manor that one time I did some snooping around and found her journal entries and your letter to her.” She explained.

Snatcher gulped surprised this young child was able to hide and read all of Vanessa’s entries at the same time. “Clever kid.” He whispered. Hat Kid looked up at him wondering what he just said, but Snatcher turned away denying what he just said.

Bow smiled. “Don’t worry Snatcher we’ll make some for you.” Bow replied. Bow and Hat grabbed the bacon from the fridge and started to cook it. Snatcher’s mouth watered as he heard the bacon sizzle in the pan. Something he missed in so, so long. He was even surprised the girls knew how to cook, and hopefully know how to cook it.

Once the bacon was cooked they put it in a sandwich for Snatcher and put it on a plate and placed it on the table. Snatcher smiled and sat down with the girls and took a bite of the sandwich. However, once he took a bite, he started to feel sick. The bacon sandwich had something in it that removed the flavor of the bacon. “W-what did you make me?” Snatcher asked.

“Well you wanted bacon right?” Hat Kid asked. “So we made a bacon peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you!” She exclaimed. 

Snatcher felt like he was ready to throw up. The girls saw his face turning green as he passed out on the kitchen floor. Bow ran to him hoping he was okay and didn’t forget to chew and swallow. “Mr. Snatcher? Are you ok?” Bow asked.

Snatcher didn’t reply and just groaned due to the food he just ate. Bow and Hat had to hurry before he died on them again, and soon Hat gave him a glass of a juice for him to drink and soon Snatcher woke up breathing heavily seeing his life flash before his eyes. 

“Snatcher are you okay?” Hat Kid asked.

“No.” He growled getting up and looking at the two girls. “I almost died from what you gave me!” He shouted.

“You didn’t die!” Hat Kid shouted back. “Your body couldn’t just handle food yet.” She explained.

Bow then added, “Or you can’t eat food combos like we can.” She explained.

Snatcher glared and got up. “Hope its the later because who eats food like that?” He asked.

“Everyone now a days.” Hat Kid answered. “There’s a huge list of food combinations especially stuff with bacon. Like-” Snatcher gasped hearing there were more food combinations like what he just ate and before he could pass out again he covered the young girl’s mouth.

“You know what I’ll eat later!” Snatcher snapped leaving the kitchen and heading back to Hat Kid’s bedroom.

At this point Hat would giggle and chuckle seeing Snatcher angry, but she couldn’t laugh. Not like this. Bow didn’t like seeing her sister sad and went over to her putting an arm around her. “I know you were just trying to help.” Bow explained. Hat sighed nodding slowly. With a sigh Bow left the kitchen too, “I’m going to talk to him.” She said. Hat nodded and sat down at the table alone.

Snatcher was looking at the window watching the planet from the ship. The location he was looking at was Subcon, of all places. As he looked he was thankful there was still no ice was forming in the area. Snatcher heard the door open and didn’t bother to look who came in. “What do you want?” He asked. 

“Actually I came here to apologize.” Bow stated. 

Snatcher raised an eye brow and looked at the young girl. “Apologize for what?” He asked.

“Everything.” Bow replied. She walked over to the former ghost and sat down next to him. “Look,” she started. “We weren’t trying to poke fun at you, Hattie and I were just trying to help.” She explained.

“Help with what?” Snatcher snapped turning to the young girl. Bow jumped back and turned away rubbing her shoulder. “Help me with poising me or thinking that I’m human again that I have to be a child!”

“No!” Bow shouted .”No.” She repeated, but in a low whisper. Snatcher started to calm down and sighed. “Hattie suggested to me that since your human, s-she was trying to make you feel comfortable for the time being.” She explained.

“How was that!” He said louder taking about the sandwich. “Supposed to make me comfortable?” He asked.

Bow shrugged. “Well you’ve been dead for so long we thought we get you to try foods that you missed out on for the past hundreds of years.” She explained.

Snatcher scoffed. “Well food now is the same, but who in their right mind has to mix something good as bacon with anything!” He shouted. This made Bow giggle. This was the kind of anger her and Hat would laugh at.

With a shrug Bow replied, “I don’t know!” Soon Snatcher started to chuckle, but stopped covering his mouth and blushing red. “Was that a laugh?” Bow asked.

“N-No! I-I just thought of something funny.” Snatcher lied. Bow chuckled and hugged Snatcher’s arm. The former ghost was surprised, but gave a small smile. 

“Guys!” Hat Kid yelled. Bow and Snatcher looked up to see Hat running towards them. “Got some bad news.” She announced. 

Bow and Snatcher tensed up wondering what the news was. “What is it?” Bow asked.

“Well as I was preparing to fix the Time Piece, I found out there’s a few pieces missing.” Hat explained. Snatcher sighed feeling upset again. He was about to yell till Hat continued, “good news is the pieces are still in Subcon so I have to look there!” 

Hearing the word Subcon Snatcher realized now that he was alive again with now powers, his kingdom, his forest was in danger of becoming a snowy icy wasteland again. “We need to hurry! Subcon could be in danger!” Snatcher shouted. Hat and Bow looked at each other and nodded knowing why Snatcher needs to head back to Subcon so quickly.

“Snatcher!” Bow called out. “We might know someone who can help.”


End file.
